ΠΥΡΗΝΕΣ ΤΟΥ ΛΙΘΙΟΥ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Δεκέμβριος 8 του 2016 Επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα “Πυρήνες του λιθίου” δυστυχώς δεν βρίσκουμε κάποιο σχετικό άρθρο αναφορικά με την πυρηνική δομή των ισοτόπων του λιθίου, διότι οι θεωρητικοί πυρηνικοί φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα με τη χρήση της άκυρης σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) καθώς και των άκυρων πυρηνικών θεωριών και όχι την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού δεν μπόρεσαν να καταλήξουν ούτε και στην πιο απλή δομή του δευτερονίου. Το λίθιο (Li) στη φύση το βρίσκουμε να αποτελείται εκτός από τα ασταθή (ραδιενεργά) και από τα δυο σταθερά ισότοπα όπως είναι το Li-6 και Li-7. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι το πρώτο αποτελείται από 3 πρωτόνια και 3 νετρόνια ενώ το δεύτερο από 3 πρωτόνια και 4 νετρόνια. Αυτά τα νουκλίδια θα μπορούσαμε να τα γράψουμε και με τη μορφή 6Li και 7Li χωρίς να γράφουμε στη βάση τον αριθμό 3 των τριών πρωτονίων, αφού είναι γνωστό ότι το στοιχείο λίθιο πάντοτε αποτελείται από 3 πρωτόνια. Από αυτά τα δυο σταθερά ισότοπα του λιθίου το δεύτερο νουκλίδιο απαντάται στη φύση με ποσοστό γύρω στο 92.5%. Ας σημειωθεί ότι τόσο το πρώτο όσο και το δεύτερο νουκλίδιο έχουν μια μέση ενέργεια σύνδεσης ανά νουκλεόνιο γύρω στα 5,3 MeV. Βέβαια αυτή η ενέργεια θεωρείται μικρή αν συγκριθεί με την ενέργεια σύνδεσης ανά νουκλεόνιο των 7,1 MeV που συναντούμε στο He-4. Αυτό οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι το He-4 με τα δυο πρωτόνια και δυο νετρόνια ανήκει στους μαγικούς πυρήνες. Όπως έχω αποδείξει στην εργασία μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) που δημοσιεύτηκε με βάση τις ανακαλύψεις των φορτισμένων quarks από τους Gell-Mann και Zweig (1964) το Ηe-4 σχηματίζει δομή ενός απλού ορθογωνίου παραλληλογράμμου όπου οι κάθετες πλευρές αποτελούν πολύ ισχυρούς δεσμούς πρωτονίου-νετρονίου. Αντίθετα στο Li-6 το τρίτο πρωτόνιο εμφανίζει επιπρόσθετες ηλεκτρικές απώσεις καθώς αλληλεπιδρά με τα άλλα δυο πρωτόνια. Πάντως από τα ασταθή ισότοπα του λιθίου το πιο σταθερό θεωρείται το Li-8 το οποίο έχει αποδειχθεί ότι έχει χρόνο υποδιπλασιασμού 838 χιλιοστά του δευτερολέπτου. Δηλαδή αυτός ο μικρός χρόνος είναι εκείνος που απαιτείται ώστε να διασπασθεί η μισή από την αρχική ποσότητα. Επίσης το ασταθές ισότοπο Li-9 έχει χρόνο υποδιπλασιασμού 178 χιλιοστά του δευτερολέπτου και το Li-11έχει χρόνο υποδιπλασιασμού περίπου 8,6 χιλιοστά του δευτερολέπτου, ενώ όλα τα υπόλοιπα ραδιενεργά ισότοπα έχουν χρόνο υποδιπλασιασμού μικρότερο από 10 nanoseconds. Είναι γεγονός ότι αυτές τις λεπτομέρειες τις γνωρίζουμε πολύ καλά από τα αξιόλογα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής του 20ου αιώνα, ενώ αντίθετα για την πυρηνική δομή οι φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα δεν είχαν καμία επιτυχία επειδή στο θεωρητικό μέρος εγκατέλειψαν τους βασικούς νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, οι οποίοι είναι υπεύθυνοι όχι μόνο για τη δομή των ατόμων και μορίων αλλά και για τη δομή των πυρήνων. Αυτό συνέβη όχι μόνο για τα παραπάνω ισότοπα αλλά και για όλους τους πυρήνες, αφού οι θεωρητικοί πυρηνικοί φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα δεν μπόρεσαν να καταλήξουν ούτε και στο είδος της δύναμης που κάνει τα νουκλεόνια να έλκονται. Αιτία αυτής της αδυναμίας ήταν η ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου που θεωρήθηκε στην αρχή ότι δεν περιέχει κατανομές φορτίων ώστε να εφαρμοσθούν οι νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, όπως συνέβη με το μοντέλο του Bohr (1913). Έτσι εγκαταλείποντας τους φυσικούς νόμους διάσημοι θεωρητικοί φυσικοί ανέπτυξαν διάφορες θεωρίες όπως αυτή των μεσονίων (Yukawa, 1935) και αυτή της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής (Gell-Mann,1973). Και φυσικά όλες οι προσπάθειες αποδείχθηκε ότι ήταν μάταιες, διότι στην απουσία των πραγματικών δυνάμεων που δίνουν τους δεσμούς από τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις στα νουκλεόνια ήταν αδύνατο να καταλήξουν στη δομή των πυρήνων. (Invalid quantum chromodynamics). Στα πλαίσια της εγκατάλειψης των νόμων της φύσης αξίζει να σημειωθεί ότι παρότι ο Gell-Mann το 1964 έκανε μια από τις μεγαλύτερες ανακαλύψεις του 20ου αιώνα βρίσκοντας τα κλασματικά φορτία +2e/3 και -e/3 των up (u) και down (d) quarks αντίστοιχα, εντούτοις δεν έκανε την ανάλογη έρευνα όπως εκείνη του Bohr για την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, διότι τα σχήματα (uud) και (dud) που πρότεινε για το πρωτόνιο και νετρόνιο αντίστοιχα δεν έδιναν τις ανάλογες κατανομές φορτίων ώστε με την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού να υπολογιστούν οι ισχυρές πυρηνικές ενέργειες σύνδεσης. Δηλαδή τα δυο θετικά κουάρκ (2u) και το ένα αρνητικό κουάρκ (1d) στο πρωτόνιο καθώς και το ένα θετικό κουάρκ(1u) με τα δυο αρνητικά κουάρκ (2d) στο νετρόνιο παρουσίασαν πολλές ατέλειες, διότι αφενός έχουν πολύ μικρή μάζα σε σχέση με τη μάζα των νουκλεονίων και αφετέρου τα φορτία τους δεν επαρκούν για να μας δώσουν στη μικρή απόσταση πρωτονίου - νετρονίου τις ισχυρές πυρηνικές δυνάμεις που αποκάλυψαν τα πειράματα. Κάτω από αυτή την κρίση της πυρηνικής φυσικής του 20ου αιώνα δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου 2003, όπου αναβίωσα τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, οι οποίοι με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη των 288 κουάρκ στα νουκλεόνια, τα οποία μοιάζουν πιο πολύ με περιστρεφόμενους δίσκους παρά με περιστρεφόμενες σφαίρες. (Σφαιροειδή εκ περιστροφής). Λόγου χάρη στο πρωτόνιο εκτός από την αποκάλυψη του σχήματός του βρήκα ότι ανάμεσα από το σύνολο των 288 κουάρκ υπάρχουν 5 έξτρα φορτισμένα αρνητικά κουάρκ (5d) στο κέντρο και 4 θετικά κουάρκ (4u) στην περιφέρεια. Αντίθετα το νετρόνιο περιέχει 4 έξτρα θετικά κουάρκ στο κέντρο (4u) και 8 αρνητικά κουάρκ στην περιφέρεια (8d). Έτσι οι νέες δομές των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων ( new structure of protons and neutrons) έχουν προκύψει από τη μακρόχρονη έρευνα που έκανα (10 έτη) ύστερα από την ερμηνεία όλων των σχετικών πειραμάτων της πυρηνικής φυσικής του 20ου αιώνα: Proton: = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks Neutron: = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks Πάντως από την συστηματική ανάλυση της δομής των ισοτόπων του λιθίου (Structure of lithium isotopes) παρουσιάζω σκόπιμα τις δυο δομές του σταθερού πυρήνα Li-6 και του ασταθούς πυρήνα Li-5 προκειμένου να φανεί γιατί οι πρώτη δομή εμφανίζεται ως σταθερή ενώ η δεύτερη δομή δίνει το ραδιενεργό ισότοπο Li-5. Μετά από μια προσεκτική ανάλυση της δομής πολλών ατομικών πυρήνων ανακάλυψα ότι η αστάθεια οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι κάποια νετρόνια σχηματίζουν απλούς δεσμούς με τα πρωτόνια με αποτέλεσμα να έχουμε χαλαρές δομές που καταλήγουν στη διάσπαση β. Για παράδειγμα στην εργασία μου “STRUCTURE AND BINDING OF H3 AND He3” χρησιμοποιώντας τα διαγράμματα της δομής του νουκλιδίου H3 παρατήρησα ότι η αστάθεια οφείλεται στους απλούς δεσμούς που σχηματίζουν τα δυο νετρόνια με το πρωτόνιο που βρίσκεται στο κέντρο των δεσμών. Δηλαδή το κάθε νετρόνιο μοιάζει σαν να είναι ένα ελεύθερο ασταθές νετρόνιο Αντίθετα το He3 εμφανίζεται ως σταθερό διότι το ένα νετρόνιο που βρίσκεται στο κέντρο ενώνεται με τα δυο πρωτόνια από δυο πλευρές και έτσι δεν διασπάται εύκολα. Στα παρακάτω διαγράμματα του Li-6 και Li-5 βλέπουμε ότι το νουκλίδιο Li-6 έχει σταθερή δομή επειδή το κάθε νετρόνιο σχηματίζει με τα πρωτόνια διπλούς ή τριπλούς δεσμούς, ενώ στο Li-5 υπάρχουν νετρόνια που σχηματίζουν με τα πρωτόνια απλούς δεσμούς. ' ΔΙΑΓΡΑΜΜΑΤΑ ΤΟΥ Li-6 ΜΕ ΣΠΙΝ S = +1 ΚΑΙ ΤΟΥ Li-5 ΜΕ ΣΠΙΝ S = -3/2' ' ΣΤΑΘΕΡΟ ' Li- 6 ' ' ΡΑΔΙΕΝΕΡΓΟ Li-5 ' p3(+1/2)..n3 (+1/2) p2 (+1/2)' ' n2 (-1/2)..p2 (- 1/2) n2(-1/2)… p1(-1/2).. n1 (- 1/2)…p3(-1/2)' ' p1(+1/2)..n1(+1/2) ' Διευκρινίζοντας βλέπουμε ότι στο διάγραμμα του σταθερού Li-6 το συνολικό σπιν S = +1 οφείλεται στα δυο νουκλεόνια p3 και n3 αφού στα υπόλοιπα νουκλεόνια τα σπιν εξουδετερώνονται. Εκεί το νετρόνιο n1 ενώνεται με τα πρωτόνια p1 και p2, (διπλός δεσμός), το νετρόνιο n2 ενώνεται με τα πρωτόνια p1, p2 και p3 (τριπλός δεσμός), και το νετρόνιο n3 ενώνεται με τα πρωτόνια p2 και p3 (διπλός δεσμός). Αντίθετα στο διάγραμμα του ασταθούς Li-5 βλέπουμε ότι το νετρόνιο n1 ενώνεται με τα πρωτόνια p1, p2 και p3 (τριπλός δεσμός), ενώ το νετρόνιο n2 σχηματίζει απλό δεσμό με το πρωτόνιο p1 και μοιάζει σαν να είναι ελεύθερο νετρόνιο, οπότε οδηγεί στη διάσπαση του νουκλιδίου. Εκεί επίσης βλέπουμε ότι το συνολικό σπιν S = -3/2 οφείλεται στα νουκλεόνια n2, p1 και p3 , αφού στα νουκλεόνια n1 και p2 το σπιν εξουδετερώνεται. Category:Fundamental physics concepts